emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6500/6501 (14th March 2013)
Plot Paddy is adamant that Vanessa should take the bullet, but Rhona disagrees. Vanessa is left concerned about the state of their marriage. At the vets, Rhona is shocked when Paddy says that he can't stay if Vanessa does. Vanessa is exasperated by Paddy's attitude, but is taken aback when he agrees that he doesn't know why Rhona sticks around. Paddy finally admits his fears to Vanessa about him and Rhona. He's desperate to fix things, but knows he always ends up making it worse. Later, Vanessa tells Rhona that Paddy has been talking to her, which means he is as worried as she is about their marriage. Vanessa urges her friend to decide if she's got a marriage left to save. In the end, Vanessa locks Paddy and Rhona in the surgery, saying they're not coming out until they've sorted things out, or killed each other. Rhona is surprised by Paddy's revelation when he tells her that he makes her miserable and she deserves better than him. Paddy goes on to apologise and make it clear they'll all stand together with the Katie situation. Meanwhile, Bob is forced by Dan to join in a darts game with him and Brenda, but Brenda struggles to keep up appearances. Brenda is hurt when Bob asks Georgia if she's got a friend for him now that he's single, but struggling to keep up the front, Bob's in pieces when Brenda flirts with Dan and blurts out that she doesn't love Bob and never will. Dan is in a dilemma as he fails to put Bob right about what Brenda said, leaving Bob devastated. Later in the street, Bob is in disbelief when he sees Dan put his arm round Brenda, not realising she's feeling faint. Brenda is suggestive towards Dan but he turns her down, saying that he wouldn't do that to Bob but helps her inside. Dan is unaware Bob's watching, his heart breaking. Elsewhere, Cain tries to tell Charity that he's worried for Debbie but she defends her daughter, Debbie gives Robbie a wad of cash and tells him to double the deal he's involved in, Amy is unsure when Val suggests that she lives at the B&B as a manager, Rachel is perturbed when Sam tells her that Samson loves her like a mum, while Chas is unimpressed when Debbie and Robbie try to sell their cheap booze in the pub to an interested Val and Pollard. Cast Regular cast *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Leo Goskirk - Harry Whittaker (uncredited) *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall (uncredited) *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Amy Wyatt - Chelsea Halfpenny *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Katie Macey - Sammy Winward *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Archie Breckle - Aadam Wahab Shahzad (uncredited) *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power *Georgia Sharma - Trudie Goodwin *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Chas Spencer - Lucy Pargeter Guest cast None. Locations *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen *David's - Shop floor *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception, consulting room and cages *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Garage *Café Main Street - Interior *Main Street *The Grange B&B - Guest lounge *The Woolpack - Public bar, women's toilets and men's toilets *Pear Tree Cottage - Emmerdale Haulage office *Connelton View - Living room Notes *This hour-long episode was transmitted at the earlier time of 6.45pm. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,890,000 viewers (22nd place). Category:2013 episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns